roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaos
Chaos is a superior Fusion Element in Elemental Battlegrounds. It has a color palette of black, red, and yellow. Chaos is an element made to destroy its opponents faster than the opponents can destroy the user. It has multiple spells that don't immediately fire, as well as spells that are useful for zoning and baiting. It is a fusion between Plasma (fusion between Fire and Storm) and Spirit (fusion between Grass and Wind) with a 600 diamond cost. It costs 1500 Diamonds at an overall cost. Statistics Unlike in Elemental Wars, the game does not give any info on the damage, speed, or defence. Due to the combos and multiple Element usages, this info on statistics is not given. Player Opinions: * Damage: High * Speed: Medium * Defense: Medium Character enhancements, such as Power, Defense, Speed, Mana, and Health, do not affect these statistics. Spells Chaos Zone "User casts bullets of chaotic energy from another realm and then releases them into the direction of their choice." Chaos Zone is a Multi-Projectile Spell of which the user shoots multiple black orbs in the surrounding area. These bullets stay in the air for a while until after a few seconds, eventually shooting in the direction of the cursor. This spell is fairly hard to dodge due to its delayed reaction, though each orb is weak and requires stack-able damage in order to be effective. It consumes 350 Mana and has a 10 second cooldown. *Each projectile does about 30 damage, and fires up 12 projectiles, capable of doing a maximum of 360 damage. Space-Time Rupture "User splits space and time and uses it to expel a close range beam from above." Space-Time Rupture is a Close-Range Spell where the user spawns three red laser beams from above, that shoot in the centre of the triangular formation. This laser's trajectory is controlled by the users cursor, and it moves fast enough to keep up with fast players. It does continuous damage for 5 seconds until it then collapses to finally release a bigger blast at the end to deal some higher end damage. The beam of course has a limit to its range, and the further the target to which the cursor is pointing at, the longer it will take for the damage to appear. It consumes 350 Mana and has a 8 second cool down. Disorder Ignition (PUT. IN. THE GIF) "User grabs their opponent and ignites them with chaotic flames that deplete mana and stamina while also leeching health. Press Y to swap places with your opponent." Disorder Ignition is a Contact Spell where the user launches their opponent in the air, kicks them back, and leeches off their damage for health. Te damage is minimal, and the user gradually gains health by 10 every time, however a black line is created between the opponent and the user, of which lasts for 6 seconds. During these 6 seconds, the user is able to press the 'Y' key on their keyboard, to which makes them swap positions with the opponents. The user is unable to use any other spells as a follow up until they are back on the ground. It consumes 350 Mana and has a 10 second cooldown. Order Break "User casts a strong blast that deals more damage the closer they are to their opponent." Order Break is a Projectile Spell where the user blasts a large pink beam with yellow rings horizontally in front of them. This beam deals damage to those caught in it, and the closer the opponent is to the epicentre of the blast, the more damage, they will take. The opponent is also knocked back when hit by this blast, and the closer they are to the epicentre, the further the distance covered. It consumes 300 Mana and has a 7 second cooldown. Swords Dance (Ultimate) (GIF. ADD. THE. GIIIIIIIIIIF) "User summons an array of swords with dark energy that can be controlled by the casters mouse to stun and deal high damage to an opponent." Swords Dance is Chaos' Ultimate. The user launches them self into the air, of which spawns 10 red swords above them in a circle. These swords start slashing around the area frantically, slashing and stunning opponents while gradually building up damage. Unlike most Ultimates, Swords Dance allows the caster to control the direction of the swords using their mouse, to which move slowly towards it in order to cover more of an area, however can still be outrunned by the faster players. After slashing, the 10 swords gather all caught opponents in a single spot and each sword launches into them to deal external burst damage while they are still stunned before disappearing. It consumes 1000 Mana and has a 90 second cooldown. Trivia * Chaos won on the 6th poll, however it had almost won in the 3rd poll, where it was beaten by Nightmare. * This is the first element to have a substitute move when in testing server, which was a non-damaging spammable version of Explosive Leap. * Chaos and Spectrum both have unique background designs for the element symbols, other than just a single color. * Unlike Spectrum or Space, which are a both a fusion of a fusion element and a regular element, Chaos is the first element to be a fusion of two fusion elements, requiring a total of four different elements to obtain. * Order Break was named by a fan from the Elemental Battlegrounds Discord. Category:Elements Category:Superior Elements Category:Fusion Elements